


Follow Me Down

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: While chasing faeries in the Preserve Chris and Peter stumble upon a bush full of sex pollen





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as slightly dubious consent because of the sex pollen, even if Chris and Peter are into each other

The pack crashed through the underbrush of the Preserve, Chris followed behind with Peter.

 

The sheriff would meet them, eventually.

 

“Getting a little slow in your old age?”

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “You could be up there with the kids. Afraid of what you’ll find if you’re on the front lines?”

 

Peter snorted. “It’s called strategy, Christopher.”

 

They walked along, following the footsteps, till someone shouted and they ran.

 

The kids were in a clearing up ahead and huddling to a one side or the other.

 

Chris had his gun drawn and looked around. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

The fairies weren’t here, so why were they scared?

 

Suddenly Derek came up to Chris’s side. “Where were you? Didn’t you hear-?”

 

“Yes, we did hear, that’s why we’re here,” Peter glanced around as well.

 

“That-um-the bush you guys are standing in…” Stiles tried to explain.

 

Chris lowered his gun, a hardness forming in his gut. This wasn’t good. “What about it?”

 

“It has a special kind of pollen.” Stiles shifted his footing, where he stood with Lydia and Scott, while Allison and Isaac were on the other side of the clearing.

 

“Oh, don’t tell me-“ Peter huffed.

 

“It’s sex pollen,” Lydia finally said.

 

“Then why did you shout?” Chris put his gun away.

 

“To warn everyone to keep back,” Scott answered. “Didn’t you hear me say that?”

 

Chris glanced at Peter. “I didn’t, but you-“

 

Peter looked down. “I don’t think we’ve crushed any of the buds…”

 

“You trampled the whole bush,” Derek gestured at the path they had made.

 

“We don’t have much time,” Chris muttered. “Did any of you get any on you?”

 

The kids shook their heads.

 

“Good, go find the fairies. They have to be stopped before they hurt anyone else.”

 

“What about you?” Allison was obviously concerned.

 

Chris smiled softly. “I’ll be fine. Just go and I’ll see you at home later.”

 

The kids left.

 

“I should take Peter to his apartment,” Derek said, walking carefully behind Chris.

 

Chris grabbed Derek’s arm.

 

“What?” Derek glanced around, to see if he stepped on the bush.

 

Chris licked his lips, opened his mouth to speak, then surged forward and kissed Derek.

 

Derek’s eyes widened and he shoved Chris off, stepping back.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Chris turned, blocking his eye sight with his arm. “Go while I can’t see you!”

 

“But Peter-“

 

Suddenly Peter tackled Chris to the ground.

 

Chris grunted as his back landed on a log. “I’ll take care of him, just go!”

 

Derek turned and ran.

 

Peter snarled, eyes neon blue as he kept Chris pinned and looked him over.

 

“Peter, can you understand me?”

 

Peter tilted his head, but nodded.

 

At least there was that, so he wasn’t completely gone, he was still coherent.

 

“Do you really want to do this here? It won’t be comfortable.” Chris moved, to get up.

 

Peter growled.

 

“At least let me move this log so it’s not digging into my back.” Chris shoved it, rolling it over, then laid back down.

 

Peter leaned in and tucked his nose against Chris’s neck.

 

Chris ran his hand into Peter’s hair. It was strange, to be this close with Peter. They hadn’t fooled around since…well it had been a while.

 

Peter seemed to have the worst of the pollen, judging by his lack of speaking.

 

Chris sat up and Peter growled again, but Chris kissed him, one hand reaching to massage the bulge in Peter’s pants.

 

Peter whined.

 

Chris pulled back from the kiss. “Let me help you.” Chris unzipped Peter’s pants and plunged his hand in, grabbing Peter’s cock.

 

Chris paused. “Do you always forgo underwear?”

 

Peter wiggled.

 

“Remind me to get an answer later.” Chris stroked Peter, listening to him groan.

 

Peter dug his hands into Chris’s shoulders and moaned.

 

It didn’t take long before Peter spilled over Chris’s hand, into the dirt.

 

“Fuck…” Peter sighed and huffed out a breath. He blinked, the neon was gone but his pupils were lust blown. He kissed Chris and got him on his back again.

 

Chris groaned.

 

Peter snaked a hand up Chris’s shirt, pinching a nipple, while he unbuckled Chris’s belt. Peter unzipped Chris’s jeans and inched them down to grip his hardening cock.

 

Chris let out a low groan.

 

Peter stroked him for a few moments, then tugged on his legs.

 

“What-?” Chris watched Peter duck in between his legs.

 

“Hook your legs around me.”

 

Chris did so and Peter pulled Chris’s jeans down a little farther. “Peter, what are you-?” Chris’s head rolled back and he moaned as Peter dove in to lick his entrance.

 

Peter pressed his tongue in and Chris fisted a hand into Peter’s hair.

 

Chris stroked himself and panted hard, yellow puffs of pollen like drunk fireflies hovered in the air over his face. He brushed the pollen away and his back arched when Peter pushed his tongue in farther, his stubble lightly scraping Chris’s thighs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon, Chris swallowed with a click and groaned, coming all over his stomach.

 

Peter pulled back and looked up at Chris, his chin was slick with spit. “You look wrecked.”

 

“You sound wrecked.”

 

Peter grinned.

 

Chris took a moment to just breathe. “We should probably go find the kids.” He sat up and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He dropped his legs and Peter got to his feet.

 

After Chris finished texting Allison about the fairies, he got up as well, only to hear Peter whimper. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

Peter gestured down at his hard cock. “That doesn’t make any sense, I came, it should be gone.”

 

“This is sex pollen, maybe it has to be penetrative sex.”

 

“I didn’t think plants could be picky.”

 

“We don’t have lube, but you already prepared me…” Chris leaned against a tree to get his pants off. Once they were off, he felt Peter press against his back. “Careful, don’t need this tree to scrape off anything important.”

 

Peter rumbled out a laugh. He rutted against Chris’s ass, then pressed the head in.

 

Chris groaned, leaning his full weight on his forearms so he wasn’t flush with the tree bark.

 

Peter, despite being effected by the pollen, slowly inched his cock in. Once he had bottomed out, he set a quick, hard pace.

 

Chris shut his eyes, moaning. “That’s it Peter. Give it to me…J-just like that. Fuck. Should have done this-nngggnn-before now…Shit!” Chris felt the hint of Peter’s claws digging at his hips, and even though the pollen wasn’t messing with him, he felt like he could come again.

 

Peter nipped at the back of Chris’s neck. “Mighty hunter full of come.”

 

Chris turned, Peter’s voice had warbled. There was something off about the glow of Peter’s eyes. Chris panted and cried out as Peter came inside him.

 

Peter pitched backwards, till Chris grabbed him. A yellow glow rose from Peter and into the air, before vanishing. Peter blinked after a moment and glanced at Chris.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Peter nodded. “You don’t have a need to fuck me, do you?”

 

Chris shook his head.

 

Peter sighed. “It’s gone.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

Peter pulled out of Chris and frowned. “You’re a mess.”

 

“So are you.”

 

“We’re not telling the children about this.”

 

“Depending on how far away they are, they might have heard it.”

 

Peter heaved out a sigh. “We better go catch up with them.”

 

They pulled their pants up.

 

Peter attempted to fix his hair.

 

“For the record, that was the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

 

Peter’s wide eyes met Chris’s.

 

Chris smiled. “I wouldn’t mind if…”

 

“You already know where I live.” Peter started walking through the woods, eyes drifting over plants, just in case. “Stop by any time.”

 

Chris grinned and followed Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I missed any tags  
> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
